


会一直陪着你的

by darkpearl1945



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpearl1945/pseuds/darkpearl1945





	会一直陪着你的

裴珍映百无聊赖地挨在沙发上，黑色的针织衣和蓝色的牛仔裤衬托得他清纯自然。阳光透过窗帘在他的脸上打出一层阴影，低垂的睫毛于阳光之下在他的脸颊打出两块淡淡的阴影。

李大辉来到他面前。今天李大辉穿了一件棕色的大衣和一条灰色的长裤，看上去还是那样干净得很。“珍映哥，你很累吗？”李大辉轻轻地开口说道。

“嗯，还好吧。”裴珍映晃了晃头，调整了一下挨在沙发上的头的位置。

李大辉轻巧地挑开了裴珍映的裤子，拉下了他的底裤。裴珍映有些奇怪地歪了一下头看着他，却见他轻巧的手指握住了自己的性器。

“嗯？你干什么？”裴珍映不解地看着他的动作问道。是突然间在这里发情要做爱吗？

“珍映哥不是累了吗？额，所以，我就想帮你，放松一下……”李大辉害羞地低下了头，难得地避开了裴珍映的眼光不敢看。

李大辉这一举动让裴珍映觉得他可爱得很，可爱到他想揉一揉他的脑袋，但他没有，他只是装作漫不经意地把视线投向地板，不咸不淡地说：“哦，所以你要来替我服务服务吗？那好啊。”

此时，李大辉突然低下头，用嘴巴含住了裴珍映的性器，性器上突然传来的人的口腔热烈的温度让裴珍映吓了一跳，他不能置信地看着李大辉，立即伸手拉起李大辉的头发，把李大辉的头拉起来，“你！你干嘛？”

“怎么了？”被拉扯着头发的李大辉抬头，懵然地看着裴珍映。

“那个，脏……”裴珍映有点受不了他这无辜的目光，“大辉，不要用嘴巴，脏了你的嘴巴……”

李大辉还以为他是怎么了，听到他的话瞬间笑了出来。李大辉抿了嘴巴笑了笑说：“别人的脏，珍映哥的就不脏。”

“大辉，你……”裴珍映看着李大辉重新低下头开始动作，心里面竟五味杂陈不知道作何反应好，但既然对方这么说他也就没有再阻止。他以为他只是用手，没想到他会用口。李大辉的嘴巴含住他的性器，舌头在他的性器上下按摩，来回打滚，确实是让他觉得很舒服，罕见地舒服。

很快，裴珍映便舒服到快要射精了，他赶忙拍了拍李大辉的肩，“大辉，快起来，不然会射在你嘴巴里的。”

“唔唔唔。”口中有庞然大物的李大辉发音不太清晰，但裴珍映还是听懂了他说的话：“不要紧，珍映哥你可以射在我嘴巴里。”

裴珍映立马失神，心里像是被什么闪电击中了一般，他手脚瞬间失去了所有的力气。一下子放松的身体失去了自制力，他的性器瞬间在李大辉的口中将精液喷射了出来。

李大辉起身把口中精液用纸巾吐了，看了眼裴珍映便说：“珍映哥，我去嗽一嗽口，嗽完回来哦。”

脚步声逐渐消失。李大辉走开后，裴珍映一个人窝在沙发上双手抱膝，他眼神空洞，全身颤抖，久久不能回神。他把头埋在自己的双膝，摇了摇头。

他不明白，他不明白为什么李大辉要做这些事。李大辉是那样纯粹又那样美好，纤瘦的身板薄得像一张纸，柔和的态度软得像一摊水，为什么要用嘴巴去含那么肮脏的东西？

李大辉为什么要对他这么好？他以前做过那么多伤害李大辉的事情，把李大辉伤害得那么深。他对人对己都很狠心，他从来不是一个心软的人。但是，李大辉总是留在原地，无论什么时候只要他回头李大辉都会在。李大辉总是用尽一切对他好，把他当成全世界最珍贵的宝藏一样疼惜呵护，可是，他从来没有为李大辉做过什么。

他对着这个世界上任何一个人都可以直率地表达自己的心情，只有对着李大辉他才会像是变了一个人似的，变得又别扭又内敛，总是不愿意将自己的心情表达出来。他对每一个人都很好，唯独对李大辉才会不好。他对每一个人都可以甩袖离开与对方一拍两散，只是对李大辉才会纠缠不休。他不明白为什么他会这样，一遇到李大辉就像是魔怔了一样。

以前，在他眼里，李大辉是世界上最可爱的人，他总是说李大辉就是一个小可爱嘛。以前，李大辉在身旁 ，世间最绚烂的景色他也不会注意到。以前，他以为李大辉是上天赐给他的宝物。现在，他终于明白了，李大辉是他的劫，生命里逃不开的一道劫。

正当裴珍映想到这里，李大辉就从洗手间回来了。当李大辉从洗手间回来时，他当这一场放松活动已经结束了，没想到，裴珍映突然扑上来，抓住他的脖子对着他的脸就是一顿乱吻。

“……珍映哥？”李大辉摸着自己的脸，不明所以地看着裴珍映。

裴珍映拉过李大辉的手，把李大辉砸在沙发上。他拉下李大辉的裤子，再拉下李大辉的底裤，对着李大辉的性器低下头发狠直接咬了上去。

“啊！”李大辉吃痛地叫了一声，“珍映哥你干嘛啦？”

裴珍映放开了李大辉的性器，“我来给你服务啊，礼尚往来才公平嘛。”说完话，他重新把嘴巴伸向李大辉的性器。

李大辉只好安静地任由他动作。裴珍映用嘴巴含住李大辉的性器，用舌头上下舔舐着。舒服的感觉传来，李大辉有点害羞。他捂住脸，脸颊有些红。

感受着口中那变大的物事的质感，裴珍映若有所思。他突然明白到李大辉所说的话的意思，因为此刻他觉得世界上哪个男人的性器都脏，包括他自己的，但他丝毫不觉得他现在含在嘴里的那东西脏。

两人给裴珍映的后穴做了扩张的工作，但裴珍映对着李大辉勃起的性器坐下去的时候还是太紧了，后穴直接流出了血，连带着李大辉的性器也被夹得很痛。捂住脸在害羞的李大辉此时见到裴珍映流血，“珍映哥！你流血了。”什么也顾不上了就要起身替他止血，“你别动。”裴珍映用命令的口吻没好气地说道，把李大辉的性器夹得更紧了些。“珍映哥，你……”李大辉不解地看着他，他只是默默地白了李大辉一眼。

裴珍映觉得自己大概真的有一种癖好，叫作虐待李大辉同时虐待自己，他为这癖好所累，不知道因为这个癖好把对方和自己弄得伤痕累累多少次，却还是难以自控。正如现在，连结着两人身体的那个地方越痛他心里就越畅快，他觉得自己大约是没救了。他很想像李大辉用尽一切对他好那样对李大辉好，但他做不到，他一遇到李大辉就会变得莫名其妙。

裴珍映在李大辉的身上动了起来，前后的摇晃让两人都进入了性爱的状态，一时之间仿佛天地都摇晃了起来。“嗯……”性器的顶端顶到了裴珍映的内壁，李大辉发出了一声呻吟。裴珍映在疼痛之中到达了高潮。裴珍映俯下身，把嘴唇印上了李大辉的嘴唇，左手撑着沙发，右手抓住了李大辉的手和他十指紧扣。

眼睛看着眼睛，手心贴着手心，十指紧紧相扣，两人的脸离得很近，近到对方的脸就在眼前，一直感受到对方的呼吸。

“不要紧，大辉你可以射在我身体里。”裴珍映模仿李大辉的话说了一遍，说完又狠狠地夹了他的性器一下，看着他的眼睛说：“学你的哦。”

李大辉眨了眨眼睛，还没来得及消化裴珍映的话就被裴珍映夹的那一下刺激得把精液全数射了出来。

“诶？”李大辉吓了一跳，“我还没反应过来就射了！不好意思！”

“噗。”裴珍映将身体离开他的性器站了起来，捂住嘴巴笑了笑，“真没用。”

“诶！才没有呢！”

这次，两人一起去了洗手间，不是只有李大辉一个人去洗手间了。两人在洗手间清理完身体之后回到客厅，一起坐在沙发上。李大辉把裴珍映抱在大腿上，头挨着裴珍映的肩，双手环着裴珍映的腰，整个人软绵绵地贴在裴珍映身上。

裴珍映心里感觉到李大辉这样的举动就是有心事了，他转过头看了李大辉一眼，又把头转回来。“怎么了？”

“珍映哥，我好害怕你离开我，或者突然有一天你就再也不理睬我了。”李大辉闷着声音说，把怀里的裴珍映抱得更紧了些。

裴珍映不回头去看背后的李大辉，他只是看着前方的空气。裴珍映用手支头，对着前方的空气说：“会一直陪着你的。”


End file.
